pokemon_fighters_ex_spawns_codes_and_morefandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary Pokemon Spawns
Gen 2 Legendary Beasts (Roaming Legendaries) Raikou '''spawns around the Toxic Waste zone near to the mansion, on top of the Axe Tree (the giant log cut in half with an Axe), or anywhere in the forest. Entei spawns on top of volcano or forest Suicune spawns on any patches of water or forest Lugia spawns at water portal cliff Ho oh spawns in front of Volcano Celebi spawns at top of the obby Of big tree Gen 3 Weather Trio '''Rayquaza at the end of the clouds on top of tree of life Groudon spawns anywhere in the desert. Kyogre spawns anywhere in the ocean. Gen 4 Lake Guardians Uxie spawns in Arceus Cave. Azelf '''spawns in Arceus Cave. '''Mesprit spawns in Arceus Cave. Creation Trio & Arceus Palkia 'spawns in the ' '''Temporal Tower. '''Arceus '''spawns at top of the stairs in the temporal Tower '''Dialga '''spawns in the Temporal Tower '''Giratina '''spawns in the distortion world, in the Temporal Tower (Salamence or Rayquaza are recommended for this) Dream Duo '''Darkrai '''spawns anywhere in the Haunted Mansion '''Cresselia '''spawns near and in the water portal The Sea Guardian Duo '''Manaphy spawns in the water portal. Phione '''spawns in the water portal Gen 5 The Tao Trio '''Zekrom spawns anywhere in the stone maze. Reshiram spawns in the burnt village past volcano. Kyurem spawns in the Ice Cave near the waterPOOP POOOOOOOOOOOOOOP portal. Others Meloetta spawns at the end of the Obby in the tree of life. (in other words: on the top of the inside of the big tree) Keledeo spawns at the Axe tree (where Tornadus and Jirachi spawns) Genesect spawns at the Bug Spawn. The forces of nature: Tornadus spawns in the axe tree (where Jirachi and Keledeo spawns) Thundurus spawns at the acid place Landorus spawns at the desert Gen 6 Diancie spawns in Whistle-Burrow Cave. Hoopa '''spawns anywhere in the desert temple '''Zygarde '''is event-only Gen 7 '''Marshadow spawns anywhere in Haunted Mansion, Field, and Toxic Waste. all others are not added yet Mega Stone Locations Gengarite '''sometimes is encountered on Haunted Mansion. C'''harizard Y '''is shop only. '''Charizard X '''is shop only. '''Venasaurite is shop only. Blastoisite is shop only Slowbrowite is shop only. pinsirite is not yet implemented Gyaradosite spawns anywhere in the ocean. Mewtwonite Y was obtained by getting 95% pokemon shiny.It is now a tournament mode prize heracronite is not yet implemented Blazikenite spawns anywhere at the volcano next to the desert. Sablenite spawns in the Unown Shrine. Altarianite spawns in anywhere of toxic waste, not in the waste. Banettite spawns anywhere in the mansion. Absolite spawns anywhere in the field infront of toxic waste. Glalilite spawns anywhere in the ice area. Salamancite spawns in the hut village when Hoopa has appeared (the village near the stone arena, not burnt village past volcano or other villages) Metagrossite spawns in Whistleburrow cave. Garchompite spawns anywhere in the dessert. Tyranitarite spawns anywhere in the dessert. Diancite is a tournament prize. Lopunnite'' ''on top of Axe trunk. Beedrillite any where in bug spawn Item Locations The odd keystone is in the sewers (the waterfall) Fire Stone in the Volcano. Leaf Stone on a cliff near the 4 pillars where a portal would spawn. Water Stone in the Tidepools. Sun Stone on the crates on desert temple. Moon Stone in the burnt village. Dawn Stone is in the sword room near dragon spawn (fly will help alot) Gracidea is in the flower patch where shaymin spawns Reaper Cloth in Haunted Mansion. Magmarizer on top of the Volcano. Electirizer in the underground factory. You must reach it by saying "ZapdosPowered" and finding the elevator on the beach. Odd Keystone Spawns In the sewer system. Heart Scales spawn in the beach, Lake, Ocean, Shop. Oval Stone on the side of Toxic Waste. Shiny Stone in the tree of life/ the big tree. Razor Claw in the legendary hints room. (Arceus cave) Rotom's transformations at the village with the statue of the Lake Trio (Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf). Binding Grip shop only. Grip Claw shop only. Happiny's stone on the side of the volcano. Slowpoke Tail is in the lab where the lights are Prison bottle 'is on the bottom floor of the Desert Palace. '''Up-Grade '''is underground in the whistle burrow cave, pass the hoopa, deoxys, and mewtwo, then take a right turns and go behind some boxes. D'ubious-Disc is in the ZapdosPowered factory area near the trash in a secret room havent found anything else yet Category:Legendary pokemon Category:List of legendary pokemon Category:List of items Category:List of stones Category:List of mega stones Category:Pokemon locations